Blood Brothers Song
by Apprentis
Summary: Lance (see Foundling of Wayreth) is now 18 and out to find his place in life. After his 18th birthday he leaves the only home he has ever known and embarks on a journey with his blood brother Luca and his cousins. Where they end up does not really matter to them but what they will find will change them and their lives forever.


Blood Brothers Song: Lost Child

They were about a half a day away from Sanction now; they might have made it there if night had not caught up with them and forced them to stop. The roads were safe enough during the day and probably wouldn't be much different at night but it did not pay to take chances. Lance was the only one still awake, partly because he had chosen first watch and partly because he couldn't sleep again. It had been eight years now since his mother's death, the pain had not gone away and he knew that it never would but it had lessened enough that he could allow himself to live again. He had never known exactly how she died. He had only been ten years old at the time and so his father had decided to wait till, a month ago, on the night of his eighteenth birthday he had decided the right time had finally come. His father's words came back to him now as he added more wood to the fire and sent up a shower of sparks into the night.

He had known that she had been murdered, ten years old but he had been far from stupid, he had always known that much. He remembered the woman that had taken him, remembered the look that he had given his mother, had known then what she meant to do, so all he needed to know was how and why.

"I knew who had taken you even before your mother showed me the letter that she had found on the living room table. She had been downstairs in the shop and, if you remember, you were on your way home from Luca`s house. When you were late your mother didn't think much of it since it was something that happened often. It was when she found the letter that she knew what had really happened. It was short and said only that your mother was to come to the Tower of Wayreth alone if we ever wished to see you alive again. The choice was obvious and hardly needed to be thought over but it was hard for me to let her go alone, I will admit that I was afraid. She promised me that she would get you back and that we would be happy, however she said nothing of coming back herself, unsure if she would be able to keep her word"

"Why me father? What could Nuitari have wanted?"

"What he had wanted since the first time your mother crossed him. Her or her life, he would have one or the other and that time he was set upon the later because he sent his new chosen one to kidnap you to ensure that she would co operate and agree to a fight" what his father had said next Lance remembered very well. He remembered standing before the Tower of Wayreth with the female black robe. She had a hand upon his shoulder, squeezing firmly so he would not think to run, where would he have gone if he had? He remembered looking up at the Tower and wondering why none of his mothers friends, who he knew must be watching, did not come to help him. He knew now that it was because Nuitari`s favored had sealed them inside and they could not break it, not even Sarilban who was the strongest of all the dark moon gods mages, but not that night. He remembered his mother appearing before them and looking upon Nuitari`s favored with a terrifying gaze.

"I have come and I am alone just as you asked, now let my son go" the hand upon his shoulder had lifted and he ran to his mother who knelt to embrace him. She held him for a long time then said, "You have to go now Lance"

"Where? I can't you have to come too"

"I can't. Here" she let go and placed something in his hand, a small crystal ball. "Hold this tight and think of home as hard as you can, your father will be there waiting for you. I`ll be right behind you" she had smiled then and he had believed her. He closed his eyes and was back home in what seemed like moments. His father had picked him up and hugged him tight.

"Mother is in trouble, you have to help her" he remembered his father nodding.

"I will but first I am taking you to Lucius`s house" and that`s where they had gone. His father, sir Lucius and lady Ariel had gone to the Tower, leaving him behind with Luca and his sister in the care of three of Lucius`s most trusted Paladins. His father had described the battle next, as he had heard it told to him later by Sarilban. The battle had been quick and destructive, shaking the tower to its foundation. It had lasted only minuets but all who had watched would say later that they had never seen any two mages fight so fiercely, not one move taken without purpose and no energy wasted. Nuitari`s favoured had fallen with a hole in her chest, caused by a light arrow cast from close range. Rosemarta had fallen too, with a dagger deep in her stomach. The seal upon the tower was broken and Sarilban had rushed out to with Dalamar and a few others following him. He lifted Rosemarta and carried her to her old chambers, placing her upon the bed. Kailin had been summoned and she had done all she could but Nuitari`s favoured had been clever and placed a curse upon the blade. The wound would not close and there was nothing that could be done.

"When I arrived with Lucius and Ariel, Sarilban was still with her. He had been weeping and fresh tears were still upon his face. He stood up before brushing them way. He explained what had happened and said that she was dying. We could try to save her if we wanted but it wouldn't help. He said that he was sorry and then left the room" his father went on saying that he had knelt next to the bed and called to her, her eyes were closed and she had not moved when they had entered. He had recanted everything that they had said to one another as if he were back there again.

"Rose? Rose please. Dear gods don't let us be too late. Please Rose open your eyes" she had opened them then and forced a smile.

"I knew that you would come"

"I`m not alone, I've brought Lucius and Ariel"

"Kalas they can't"

"Let them try" she`d sighed and nodded and he had let go of her hand, standing aside to allow his friends room to try and save her. It took only a few moments for them to realise that there was nothing that they could do. Rosemarta had reached out to Kalas and he hand knelt next to her again and taken hold of her hand. He kissed her gently and rested his cheek upon her shoulder, trying to hide his tears.

"Rose please don't die. You can't die. I need you. You promised me that you would never leave me again"

"I know I did but it's too late I`m sorry"

"I love you so much my Rose" his tears had fallen upon her shoulder and her own had stained her cheeks again.

"I know but remember you said that I would always be in your heart no matter what happened or where I went"

"I don't want a memory! I want you Rose. Please Rose fight, stay with me" a silence passed between them as another jolt of pain caused her to shiver and grit her teeth. She squeezed his hand hard and he squeezed back, he shuddered and barely suppressed a sob.

"Kalas, hold me" he had obeyed without question and let go of her hand to place his arms around her and hold her close.

"Kiss me" again he obeyed, pressing his lips to hers and kissing her with all the love he had even though his heart was breaking. Their lips parted. "Kalas never forget that I love you and promise that you will live for me and for our son. He still needs you and remember that I will be waiting for you my dear noble heart" her last breath had fled from her then and he had clutched her to him letting out an anguished roar that vibrated through the tower like the rumble of thunder. He had stayed like that for a long time, weeping and unable to stop. Lucius and Ariel stood by in each other's arms and waited for him. Eventually he stood up, with Rosemarta held fast in his arms.

"You did what you could, thank you" he forced a small smile and left the chamber, the other two followed him. They were met my Jenna when they tried to leave.

"You cannot take her from here Kalas. She was a mage and she belongs here"

"Solace is where she belongs with her friends and family who loved her. Try to stop me if you think you can Jenna but I swear that if you do I will bring this Tower down" the coldness in his voice and the look in his eyes had told her that he was not bluffing. She had stepped aside and called for a wagon to be made ready for them. The three had ridden back to Solace in silence, there was nothing to say. "I took your mother's body from the wagon when we arrived and walked up the steps to the Inn of the Last Home. She was lighter then I remembered and my heart felt as if it weighed a hundred pounds. When I entered the whole Inn fell silent. I placed her down upon the long table in the back, it wasn't being used. Grail and your uncle Khurn came to stand with me and I sent Khurn to go fetch you"

His father had not said anything more but he had not needed to, the rest Lance could remember for himself. He remembered his uncle coming to Lucius`s house to find him. He had asked his uncle why he looked so sad but he would not answer he only said that he needed to go with him to the Inn right then. He had nodded and taken hold of Khurns hand, Luca and Maurilla had come too. He saw his father leaning on the long table, his mother's body just inches from his hands, Gremelkin was curled up next to her and shivering as if he were in pain, Grail was on his knees next to him. When he got closer he could see that the old dwarfs face and beard were wet with tears he could also see that his mother was laying so still, not breathing. He remembered being afraid.

"Father?" his father had turned to him, fresh tears upon his own face, "what happened?" his father hadn't answered him but he had knelt down and placed his large hands upon his shoulders.

"I`m sorry Lance but...your mother is...she`s gone" those last two words had hit like a hammer. Because he was a warrior's son he knew what they meant. He remembered bursting into tears and his father hugging him tight, lifting him up as he rose to his feet. Luca and Maurilla began crying too and their parents comforted them. His father had sent Lady Ariel away with him and the other children, saying that there were things that needed to be talked about that he did not wish for them to hear. Lucius had understood and given his consent to his friend's decision.

Three days later the service was held. On his father's request his mother was buried next to the Inn of the Last Home, where they had first met and had been a place of joy and happiness for them. He remembered the dress uniform that he had worn, like his father's but without all the medals of bravery and other symbols of valor and leadership. Everyone in the town was gathered there. All the Paladins were in their ceremonial armor and Lucius was in his best leathers. There were mages from the Tower, Jenna, Dalamar and Sarilban were among them. Of all of them the ancient dark elf was the most bereaved, he was trying very hard to hold back tears but anyone who knew him well could see the pain that he was in. The Imperial League had come to support his father and his uncles in their time of grief. Marz stood with his wife and his sons. He wept freely and held tight to Mara, his heart was broken. Morgen was on his knees with his head down, Angola and Will stood on either side of him.

"It's not fair, it's not fair" he muttered as he sobbed. When the service was over at last many lingered to convey their regrets to Kalas and the immediate family before departing to the Inn. Kalas had asked again for his brother to take his son way and Khurn had obeyed. Grail stayed the longest with Kalas as he knelt next to his wife`s grave. Even when the old dwarf departed he still remained. When the sun began to set he rose to his feet at last.

"Good bye Rose" he had not gone home. Instead he had gone to the Inn to drink and to remember.

Lance would learn later that Morgen had left home for the road not long after returning to Palanthas. He needed to deal with his pain alone and come to terms with it. Angola had wished him well and had waited patiently with their son for him to return. Morgen was dead now, one year. He had gotten sick one summer. A trifle he said, nothing more and he would be well again soon but you could tell just by looking at him that he did not believe that himself. He fought for as long as he could but eventually it became too much for him. He died in his bed at the age of eighty three with Angola and Will at his side, his parting words a secret between the two of them. Will was nineteen now and was in charge of Rosemarta`s Mage wear shop in Solace, he also had Dragons breath with him at all times. He had declined the offer to come with them on this venture only because he said he wished to stay close to his mother for a little while longer while she remained in morning. No one had faulted him for it, how could they? Marz had returned home with his family but he had shut himself up in his room. Not eating much and drinking little also. No matter how much Mara pleaded he would not leave his room and he would hardly move. He stared out his window and had the look of a man who`s heart had been broken in half. Rumors of this had spread and finally reached Lance and Kalas when they had returned to Solace after spending a month or so in Taladas in the old family home. They had planned to stay longer but another battle at home and home sickness in general had them make the journey back early. They had sent Steven, the Gleeman who was an old friend of Marz, to Palanthas to help him. He had been received warmly and managed successfully to bring Marz back to himself. Jarrin had left with the Gleeman not long after on an adventure of his own to relive his restlessness; he had been twenty five then. Lance looked at his oldest cousin then. He was the oldest of all of them at thirty three and the most experienced with this kind of thing. He would not dream of staying at home and missing his little brother's first adventure he had said. Lance smiled thinking of Aldemere and shifted his gaze to where he slept close to his brother. Aldemere was the colour of ash and though he was only a month away from being twenty everyone treated him like the youngest because that was the way he acted and it was at times very hard for Lance to remember that he was in fact a year older. Luca, his blood brother was fast asleep not far from where he sat. Blood brothers since the ages of five and seven they had always been together. It had been his idea and he had gotten it from a story and when he told Luca about it he had been a little surprised when he agreed. It had hurt, and many would wonder how a five year old got the courage to cut his own hand, but he was a soldier's son even then and so was Luca. Their mothers had not been happy naturally but what was done was done and neither would regret it. It had made them stronger and formed a bond deeper than friendship that would never be broken. Luca was his brother, his left arm and his strength. Luca had been his greatest comfort in these past years and had no doubt he would continue to be so in the ones to come. Lance poured himself another cup of coffee as his thoughts wandered back home again.

Solace had changed; nothing stays the same forever but with his mother gone there just seemed to be something missing. Music was missing. Even now he would wake up sometimes with the sound of her harp playing in his ears. He had loved her music as he had loved her, just as his father and uncles had. That harp hung above the fire place now and might never be played again. Some good things had happened though he reflected. Moon had married the half elf Boamin and they had adopted the girl Solana that Akoran had found when he came to Taladas to hunt down slavers. Solana had been a lovely girl and she was lovely still and a good friend. However since their first meeting everyone, even Luca, seemed to think that they were meant for one another and the idea bothered him to no end. He would love whom he chose and they could all just mind their own. He liked her of course, they were good friends. What was wrong with it just staying that way? He shrugged and drank his coffee. Akoran, that name surfaced again and it made his blood boil even worse than the name of his bastard son Vallun, who had also been found on Taladas, a homeless thief. Lance wished that they had left him there. He hated them both so strongly it made him ill. They dared to call themselves soldiers it was disgusting and he could not understand why Lucius tolerated them especially with Maurilla almost a woman. She would make sport for Akorans filthy band of cut throats that he had named the Flying Phoenixes. A hand upon his shoulder brought him out of his dark thoughts.

"It is my turn at watch now brother. Is there something wrong?" Lance looked up at Luca and smiled.

"No I`m fine. Good night brother" he stood and walked over to his bedroll, settling down comfortably and turning his back to the fire. He listened as Luca poured out the cold coffee left in the pot to brew himself a fresh one, something he would not have done if they had not been so close to a town where they could replenish. Lance smiled to himself and tried to sleep, but he was awake for a good hour or so before sleep finally came.

In the morning they ate a meager breakfast and packed up, they reached Sanction at noon and found the Inn that Lance remembered from his mother's stories of her visit here, The Sailors Delight. Lance smiled as more of his mothers story returned to him and he wondered if Jay Bird and his family were still here, wouldn't hurt to ask. They paid for their horses to be kept in the stable nearby then purchased rooms and sat for lunch.

"Well what now?" asked Jarrin as he placed his empty plate aside and took and drink of his ale.

"I`m not sure, I was hoping that you might have some ideas"

"Well we could always just wander around town for a while. I`ve never been here myself" this from Luca as he looked about the Inns common room.

"Nor have I brother up till now I only had my mother's stories but I like your idea what do the two of you think of it?" Jarrin and Aldemere looked at one another for a few moments then shrugged.

"We`re with you" Lance nodded and rose from the table, picking up his grandfathers sword as he did so and placing it over his shoulder. The others followed after him, picking up their own weapons as they did so. No sooner had they stepped outside then Lances eyes were drawn to the docks, particularly to a white ship with three masts. It had to be,

"Change of plans lads, you may all continue on if you wish and I will catch up to you later. I`ll be heading for the docks first"

"Alright Lance we will see you later. Are you coming Luca?" asked Jarrin.

"I will go with you my brother if that is alright" Lance nodded and he and Luca departed from the brothers and headed down toward the docks.

At this time of day the docks were still quite busy. There were ships coming in and

departing with their crews hurrying this way and that either carrying cargo or hurrying to take advantage of their shore leave but the ship that Lance was interested in was unloading and seemed to be making preparations to stay docked for the night. The ship was crafted of polished white pine and three charging horses were carved upon the bow. He knew this ship well. It was the White Stallion, both of his parents had told him of it and he remembered its captain from when he was a child. He searched the deck now for the infamous man and called out when he sighted him,

"Ahoy Captain!" a large black Centaur with four white feet suddenly stopped in the middle of the main deck and turned to see who had called him. From the waist up his body was covered with tattoos and lean, tanned skin stretched tight over hard muscle. One ear was pierced with a gold ring and his long black hair was pulled back in a tail. He wore a long navy blue coat with silver buttons and when he sighted Lance his eyes lit up to match their shine.

"Habakkuk be praised, is that you Lance"

"It is Captain"

"Formalities be damned between us my boy, call me by name if you remember it" Lance laughed.

"How could I forget Thane?"

"Now that is more like it" Thane grinned and walked down the gang way to meet them. He embraced Lance. "I was very sorry to hear of your mother. She was a fine woman and I am sorry I was not back in time for her funeral"

"Its all right Thane, perhaps you might come visit my father and I in Solace and stop to see her also"

"Gladly" Thane smiled again and stepped back to view Lance at arm's length, both of his hands upon his shoulders. He was quiet for a few moments before removing his hands and turning to look at Luca. "And how have you been Luca?"

"Well Captain Thane"

"And your parents?"

"They too are well"

"I am glad; I can see that you have taken good care of this one eh?" Luca laughed.

"Oh yes though at times it`s been difficult"

"I can only imagine"

"Well thank you my brother I will try to be less of a bother to you" Luca laughed again and Thane joined him.

"So what is it that brings you to Sanction boys?"

"It was Lances eighteenth birthday a month ago Captain and we have been traveling since then with his two cousins"

"Marz`s boys yes I remember them. So this is your right of passage then is it?"

"I don't know about that I just felt the need to get away from home for a while and see the world"

"And to get away from a certain lovely lass that is surly pining away for you at this very moment" Lance rounded on his brother and punched him on the shoulder.

"You be quiet. She had nothing to do with it"

"And who might this be I wonder?"

"He`s talking about Solana Thane another _friend _of ours. She is Moon and Boamins adopted daughter"

"And Lances secret love"

"Shut up!"

"Alright now boys settle down I am sorry that I asked. Might I ask where all of you are staying?"

"We have rooms at the Sailors Delight"

"A fine establishment I was going to put up there myself as I gave my crew a three day shore leave"

"So we shall see more of you then?"

"Ha! You`ll be hard pressed to be rid of me" Lance laughed.

"We will look forward to seeing you some more then Thane but I think it's time Luca and I caught up to Jarrin and Aldemere like we said we would"

"Alright then I shall see the two of you later, I have some business to go over with the harbor master" the two nodded and departed from Thanes company. The Centaur watched them go with a smile upon his face before going to seek out the harbor master.

"Jarrin are you worried about Lance?"

"No are you?" Aldemere was quiet for a moment as he picked up an expensive looking dagger from a nearby weapons merchant. It had a blue steel blade and a black leather wrapped hilt with a twisted cross guard. Upon closer inspection the blade had been mended, recently and rather poorly. Chances were it would break again with little force and was therefore quite useless and Aldemere found himself pitying anyone who might happen to buy it just because it looked nice. He placed it pack down and sighed.

"Yes I am"

"May I ask why?"

"It's been a full month, and eight years on top of that, don't you think that by now"

"Stop right there little brother, not one more word. However I will answer you and say that I do not think that is for us to judge"

"But"

"No. Enough! Neither you nor I can say how long is too long or not long enough to mourn the passing of your mother. We must remember that we are still lucky enough to have ours and cannot even begin to understand the pain that he must be in. In my opinion if it matters at all a month, even the past years, could not possibly be long enough for him"

"What do you mean Jarrin?"

"He was still so young when it happened and he only learned a month ago what really happened. Aunt Rose did not just die she was taken from him and from all of us by a vengeful moon god who`s name I will not dignify by speaking. That alone would make it ever much harder to bare" both Jarrin and Aldemere fell silent then. After a while Aldemere nodded.

"I am sorry brother. You are right, forgive me" Jarrin smiled.

"No need just count yourself lucky that Lance didn't hear you" the two shared a laugh then and continued on their walk. They stopped for lunch at a small restaurant and that was where Luca and Lance caught up with them.

"Figured we would find you two eating" Lance laughed as he took a seat at their table.

"Well sightseeing builds up an appetite isn't that right little brother?"

"Right and you two are just in time to join us. We haven't ordered yet"

"What are you going to have?" this from Luca as he took the last seat and took up the menu that had been left at the table.

"If gossip is to be believed they have some wonderful pulled pork sandwiches here"

"That does sound good, what say you Luca?"

"I quite agree they sound perfect and I am starving so I might just order three"

"That's what we like to hear eh brother?" Aldemere smiled widely.

"Yes indeed you`re one of us now Luca"

"When was I not?" the companions shared a laugh and when their waitress arrived ordered fifteen pulled pork sandwiches and apple cider. While they waited on their sandwiches the brothers told Luca and Lance of what they had found so far in town.

"Not a decent smith to be found yet but I suppose we cannot really be surprised as the only people around here that travel armed are the city guard and they probably get their weapons elsewhere"

"Palanthas for example?" Lance hid his smile behind his glass of cider as he took a sip and the brothers exchanged a meaningful glance.

"Caught us Lance, I suppose our opinion on the matter is biased"

"Who can blame you when your father is one of the very best?"

Luca nodded his agreement.

"Indeed so"

"What did you two see down at the docks?" asked Jarrin just as their sandwiches arrived and a large plate and piled high. "Hold that thought cousin" Jarrin took the sandwich at the very top for himself and took a large bite. "Oh by Sargonass that`s good" nods of agreement passed the table as the others tasted their sandwiches. "Now back to my question cousin"

"Well heading down there you see nothing but fish, fishing supplies, ship builders, cheep inns, sail makers, and any other profession you can imagine to do with sailing or fishing or trading. Oh we ran into Captain Thane. He had just come into port and given his crew a three day shore leave"

"You don't say? Where is he staying?"

"At the Sailors Delight the same as us"

"Really? Well that means we shall be seeing more of him then"

"Absolutely"

"Oh you lads ought not to be seen with the likes of that pirate" all four looked up to see who had spoken. Standing near their table was a man who looked to be in his fifties. Hair that had once been golden was now the color of straw that had been left out in the rain and had molded. He wore a blue silk shirt and a black belt with a silver buckle. Blue tights covered his long legs which disappeared into a pair of high black boots. The hat upon his head was wide brimmed and also blue save for the large feather which was scarlet. Lance smiled and stood up.

"Jay Bird, it's been too long" he offered his hand and the old minstrel returned his smile before taking it.

"Indeed it has been Lance. How have you been?"

"Life goes on" Jay nodded his understanding and did not bother to ask about Kalas as he was sure to get the same answer.

"You are wrong to call Captain Thane a pirate sir" this from Aldemere. Jay laughed.

"Oh don't worry lad I know the man well and so I know better but it was the best way I could think of to get your attention and please don't call me sir, I feel old enough as it is"

"Would you like to join us?" asked Lance.

"I`d be delighted" Lance smiled and retook his own chair as Luca fetched an empty chair from one table over. "Thank you, you`re Luca right? Lucius and Ariel`s boy?"

"That`s right and I remember you Jay"

"That`s good, always nice to hear that you`re remembered"

"Do you still travel?"

"Oh no stopped that years ago but I still play around here and get paid well for it"

"How are your wife and children?"

"Bess is very well; she is at home taking care of our new born"

"New born? By the Gods how many does that make now?" Jay laughed,

"Five, three girls and two boys, including the baby"

"Five children, pardon me if I say I do not envy you" Jay laughed some more then turned to Lance.

"This talk of children reminds me of something I wanted to ask you. How is our old marshal Juspar Nesrien? He is greatly missed here, even by the trouble makers" it was Lances turn to laugh.

"He is very well. He married the lady Linara and they have two sons Jaden and Ty"

"That is good to hear. And his sister how is she?"

"Lady Kyra is also well and she has found a sweet heart among the Paladins, an elf man named Lorian. But so far nothing has really happened between them. What I mean is they have not expressed their feelings and I think Lady Kyra still has some personal demons to deal with"

"Don`t we all? Give it time I am sure that they will make one another very happy" Lance nodded his agreement and handed Jay one of the sandwiches while getting one for himself.

"Thank you Lance. So you are staying at the Sailors Delight are you?"

"Yes"

"A fine place I will be sure to drop by and see you all while you are here or maybe you might come by to my house"

"Where is it?"

"Oh just ask anyone and they`ll tell you. It is rather hard to miss"

"Knowing you my friend I find that very easy to believe" everyone shared a good natured laugh and enjoyed the rest of their lunch in silence. Once finished his third sandwich Jay rose to his feet and stretched his back.

"Sadly I had best be off home. How long will you be staying in Sanction?"

"One more day at least then we will probably be on our way to our next destination"

"And where is that?"

"We don't know yet" Jay smiled,

"I see well remember what I said and be sure to come pay me and the family a visit before you go"

"We shall, good day to you Jay"

"Thank you Lance and a good day to all of you as well" Jay bowed then waved before walking down the street which even though it was crowded could not hide the scarlet feather in Jays hat as it bobbed up and down with his stride.

"It seems to be a day for running into old friends Lance" said Luca as he took a drink of ale to wash down the last of his lunch.

"Indeed"

"His question was a good one. Where will we go after this? And how long before we go home?" asked Aldemere.

"I wish I could answer you cousin but I don't have an answer for either of those"

"Well if we see Thane later maybe we can ask him for ideas for where to go, maybe even have him take us there"

"That's a good idea Jarrin"

"I just had an idea brother"

"We`re listening"

"Well I know you`ve been to Adlatum before Lance but none of us have and that`s Thane`s homeland. Why don't we get him to take us there?"

"I like that idea. A real adventure" Aldemere`s expression made him look like a young child that had just been given a shiny new toy and it made his older brother laugh and place an arm around his shoulders.

"So do I"

"Well Lance?"

"I like it too, I just hope Thane will"

"Why wouldn't he? Wasn`t he the one that took you and uncle Kalas the time you went?"

"No we bought passage on a merchant ship"

"Well anyway I`m sure it won't be a problem"

"I hope that you`re right brother" now that they had all finished eating they paid their tab and passed the rest of the day wandering about town. They did a few make work jobs for some extra coin and wandered back to the Sailors Delight around sunset to have dinner. As they entered they spotted Thane sitting near the back of the common room with his first mate. They waved for their attention as they made their way over to the table. Thane acknowledged them with a raised hand and smiled warmly at them.

"Hello again Lance and Luca, and you Jarrin and Aldemere it has been a long time"

"Indeed it has been Captain. It is good to see you"

"Allow me to introduce you all to my new first mate Richard"

"An honor sir" Lance held out his hand, which Richard took with a smile.

"The honor is mine I have heard much about all of you"

"I do hope you will all join us"

"Of course Captain" having said this Lance took a seat and the others did the same. "Have you been to Flotsam recently?"

"I have and before you ask John and May are very well but John is getting on so he decided it was time he retired from sailing. He works the docs now and fishes sometimes with Jonathan"

"That is good to hear I am glad"

"There is something else that we wanted to ask you Captain" this from Luca as he hailed one of the bar maids to order a round of ale.

"Oh? And what might that be?"

"We were talking earlier of journeying to Adlantum and wondered" Thane held up one hand and shook his head.

"No more. I will take you anywhere else you want to go lads but I cannot take you there"

"But it was your home wasn't it?" asked Aldemere.

"_Was _my home, no longer. Understand I was not banished nor am I a criminal. I left of my own choice and have never gone back. Do not ask me why. There are other ships that will take you. I will even find you one and pay for your passage to make up for my short coming. When you do get there perhaps you will understand. Now please let us talk no more about it" Lance nodded and the others fell respectfully silent. For the rest of the night they talked of other things or sat quietly and listened to the music of Jay Bird, who had neglected to tell them that he would be playing there that night. He played some familiar songs that Lance knew were his mothers. That night Lance lay awake for long hours wondering why Thane would not want to return home and why he even refused to go near it. Was he really a pirate or a criminal? No that could not be. He may doubt many things in his life but he would not doubt Thanes word. He would know the reason soon enough.


End file.
